life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Wells' Computer
Principal Wells' Computer is located inside his office at Blackwell Academy. It is used by Principal Wells to store the scans of letters and other files related to Blackwell. Max Caulfield can use when she breaks into the office together with Chloe Price in Episode 3. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Searching for information about Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh, Max and Chloe break into Principal Wells' office. Chloe searches for information on the computer while Max gathers the Student Files for Rachel, Kate and Nathan Prescott. In the computer, they find a Disciplinary Warning Report and an Incident Report on Nathan, as well as several creepy drawings done by him. There is also a letter to the Prescotts, a reply from them, and two memos by Principal Wells about Rachel's and David Madsen's visits into his office. After looking through everything, Chloe becomes upset and decides that they absolutely need to check David's garage files. Files Disciplinary Warning Report Dear Mr. & Mrs. Prescott, We regret to inform you that Nathan Prescott has disrupted various classes over the past month despite repeated warnings and leniency. Due to a crude outburst in Mrs. Hoida's Intro To Literature class on Tuesday, September 17, Nathan was sent back to his dormitory for the day - without a proper write-up for his files. Nathan has enormous potential but also erratic behavior patterns that may need supervision beyond Blackwell’s ability. The school cannot tolerate these disruptions so we hope you will discuss this matter with Nathan to impress upon him the severity of this situation. Please see the attached files for the full reports. Dear Principal Wells Dear Principal Wells We received a rather outrageous and possibly slanderous letter from somebody in Administration accusing Nathan of uncharacteristic "erratic behavior patterns." We’re certain this must be a mistake otherwise we fear that we will take Nathan out of Blackwell to a more prestigious - and better funded institution. Please respond with a copy of the expunged Disciplinary Warning Report. Incident Report BLACKWELL INCIDENT REPORT: NATHAN PRESCOTT The following is a list of reported incidents involving Nathan Prescott. There seems to be a pattern of outbursts and confrontations followed by remorse and repentance. We suggest his parents remove him from the school and place him under expert psychological supervision *Throwing a desk in class *Cursing at his English teacher *Lighting firecrackers in the bathroom *Stealing school supplies *Threatening the school custodian *Attempted theft of campus “Tobanga” statue Memo №1 David Madsen and Nathan Prescott have both come to my office to warn me that Rachel Amber has been a “drug mule” (in Mr. Madsen’s talk radio terminology) acting as a front for another local dealer. Considering Rachel’s exemplary status, I told David that I would need more concrete proof and he promised he had more to show. Memo №2 I was surprised to get a unscheduled visit from Rachel Amber. She seemed quite upset and claimed that David Madsen was following her and taking photographs. David would deny this and given the questionable company Rachel has been keeping, I’m not certain I can believe her right now. Nathan's Files "David M. always asks's what's going on in my head... David M. always helps me follow those he follows..." Gallery wellscomp-chloe.png|Chloe using the computer. wellscomp-disciplinary.png|Disciplinary Warning Report. wellscomp-incidentreport.png|Incident Report. wellscomp-memos.png|Wells' memos. Category:Objects Category:Computers ru:Компьютер ректора Уэллса